Mickey Mouse in video games
(Mickey Mousecapade)]] .]] ''.]] '']] face off in ''Disney Sports Soccer.]] .]] ''.]] Mickey Mouse has starred in so many video games, such as the ''Magical Quest series and the Kingdom Hearts series, that a whole page is needed to cover his appearances in them. Appearances ''Mickey Mousecapade ''Mickey Mousecapade (released as simply Mickey Mouse in Japan) on the Nintendo Entertainment System marked Mickey's first starring role on a home console video game. In it, he and Minnie embark on a mission to rescue Alice from either the Queen of Hearts (in the Japanese version) or Maleficent (in the American version). The Illusion series On Sega's video game systems, Mickey starred in several games that went with the title Place of Illusion. These include Castle of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse on the Sega Genesis/Mega Drive and Master System, Land of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse on the Game Gear, and World of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck on the Genesis. The Magical Quest series Mickey also starred in a trilogy of games produced by Capcom for the Super Nintendo in the mid-1990s. These are The Magical Quest Starring Mickey Mouse in 1993, The Great Circus Mystery Starring Mickey and Minnie in 1994, and a third game starring Mickey and Donald, released only in Japan in 1995. All three games were later ported to the Game Boy Advance nine years after their original releases. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Majority of information taken from Kingdom Hearts Wiki-Mickey Mouse. King Mickey, simply referred to as The King, His Highness or Your Highness or more commonly as "Your Majesty" is the king of Disney Castle, a recurring character, and, along with Donald and Goofy, the main Disney protagonist in the Kingdom Hearts series. He travels the worlds battling the forces of darkness and is the chosen Keyblade wielder for the Realm of Darkness, though he follows the path of light. Originally believing that the darkness had to be eliminated, he eventually realized that light and darkness are interdependent and cannot exist without the other due to his encounters with Riku. While only being 2 '3" (69 cm) tall, King Mickey is an incredibly powerful character in the Kingdom Hearts universe, as shown when he defeated three Darkside Heartless in a single blow whilst inside Kingdom Hearts. First studying under Yen Sid, Mickey is possibly the inventor of Gummi Ships, the first to realize the threat of darkness spreading between worlds, and one of the characters most strongly affiliated with light, including Sora. His strength is not always readily apparent, as his character remains very simple spoken, colloquial, and lighthearted, but contrary to this appearance, King Mickey has played a major role in all Kingdom Hearts games. Before Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep When he was young, Mickey worked as a deck hand with his captain, Pete. He and Pete sailed the steamboat Willie throughout Timeless River. This past association causes Pete to refer to Mickey as "the Boat-Boy King." ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep While Terra, Ventus, and Aqua search for Master Xehanort and Vanitas, King Mickey trains under Yen Sid at the Mysterious Tower to be a Keyblade master accompanied by Donald and Goofy, by which he uses the Star Seeker Keyblade. Later on, Mickey runs away without Yen Sid's permission, using a Star Shard that allows him to travel throughout other worlds, however, it works rather randomly, as he has not learned how to control it. Terra witnesses the King's leave when he first visits the tower. Mickey teams up with Ventus at one point in the Keyblade Graveyard when Ventus loses a fight with Vanitas and he steps in to help. They successfully drive him off before Mickey's Star Shard separates them. He later teams up with Aqua at one point in the story at Radiant Garden, rescuing a young Kairi from the enemy's attempt to capture her. While exploring Neverland he was ambushed by Vanitas and knocked unconscious, who then proceeded to kidnap Mickey and take him to the Keyblade Graveyard. Ven goes to try and help Mickey when he finds out about it, only to both get sucked into a vortex. Mickey is left stranded in space before Aqua finds him and takes him back to the Mysterious Tower. At the end of the game, he helps Aqua battle Ventus, who is possessed by Vanitas, and eventually guides them to the Mysterious Tower, where they discover that Ventus's heart has left his body. At the end of the game, Mickey sorrowfully hands in the Star Shard and his Star Seeker Keyblade, thinking he has failed to reach his goal and disappointed his master, and begins to leave. Before he departs, however, Master Yen Sid hands him back the Keyblade with a smile, showing him that he is indeed worthy of it. Mickey happily accepts. Between ''Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts Upon realizing the threat the darkness presented, Mickey sought out help for his concerns, and the danger he seemed to expect. By using the barrier's material itself to make a Gummi Ship, Mickey traveled to Radiant Garden and met Ansem the Wise. Mickey befriended Ansem, and told Ansem of his concern of the growing darkness between the worlds. It was also here that Mickey met Xehanort. Meeting him seemed to disturb the King. ''Kingdom Hearts ''Kingdom Hearts marks the first appearance of Mickey in the series. Before actually appearing onscreen, Mickey gives instructions to his subjects through a message from Pluto. Not seen until the end of the game, in Kingdom Hearts, King Mickey left his home, Disney Castle, leaving a note instructing Donald and Goofy to "find the Key". In his journeys, King Mickey had passed the Corridor of Darkness at Traverse Town and found the Keyblade of the Realm of Darkness. Within the realm of darkness, he meets Riku, asking him about his heart. At the end of Kingdom Hearts, he helps Sora to seal Kingdom Hearts to prevent the Heartless from escaping it. It was the choice of Mickey and Riku to stay behind in the Realm of Darkness that started Sora, Donald and Goofy on their quests in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Sora, Donald and Goofy initially enter Castle Oblivion believing the King to be there, but that is not the case until Riku appears in the basement of the castle. He appears many times to Riku while he battles his inner darkness as his light, until they finally come face to face. Meeting DiZ, Mickey begins to suspect his true identity. Right before Riku goes on to face Ansem, he tries to make Mickey promise to destroy him if Ansem conquers him, but Mickey dismisses it and promises to break through to his power and save Riku. Riku wins the battle, but Ansem tries to trap him into darkness and Mickey takes him back to the light. Through this experience, Mickey forms a similar friendship with Riku as Donald and Goofy with Sora. Riku even calls him by his name "Mickey" from this point forward. After leaving the Castle, the King and Riku eventually part ways. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days King Mickey appears in the Twilight Town woods facing Riku, who has taken on the form of Xehanort's Heartless. Mickey readies to attack as Riku calmly ties his blindfold into place, and looks shocked at Riku changing appearance. Then they make a promise not to tell Sora what happened to him when he wakes up. King Mickey is playable in ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days's Mission Mode, wearing his Organization XIII cloak. To unlock him, complete every mission, which will make the item "Return of the King" available from the Moogle shop. ''Kingdom Hearts II In ''Kingdom Hearts II, Mickey appears far more often then he had in the previous Kingdom Hearts games. He is a playable character under certain circumstances. Sometime after Riku left DiZ's employ, he encounters Mickey and gives him the munny pouch that he had stolen from Roxas in the Simulated Twilight Town. Not wanting Sora and Kairi to know about his condition, Riku pleads with Mickey not to reveal his whereabouts or his condition to Sora, and Mickey reluctantly agrees. Mickey later arrives to help Sora fend off the Nobodies that attacked them in Twilight Town posing as somewhat of a fake Organization XIII member. After the battle, he hands Sora the pouch of munny Riku gave him and instructs him to visit his mentor, Yen Sid, running off afterward. Yen Sid reveals that Mickey's reasons for leaving Disney Castle in the first game was to investigate the mysterious outbreak of Heartless and the more mysterious Organization. Mickey makes several appearances throughout the game, and is even playable when Sora is defeated in certain boss battles; if Sora is defeated in these boss battles, Mickey appears and fights the boss until he himself is defeated or Sora is revived; in either event, he leaves the battlefield as quickly as he arrived. If someone examines the books on one of Yen Sid's shelves, it will say: All the mischief the King did years ago is recorded here. At Hollow Bastion, Mickey reveals the truth about Ansem, but is reluctant to reveal any information on Riku. He then aides the group in fending off the Heartless that Maleficent has summoned to destroy Radiant Garden. Initially, he orders Sora, Donald, and Goofy to leave Hollow Bastion and leave the Heartless to them, but Donald and Goofy go against his orders when they realize how desperate Sora is to help Leon. He later confronts them after they defeat Demyx, at first appearing angry, but soon simply decides to allow them to help. When Goofy apparently dies after taking a nasty blow to the head while saving Mickey from the same fate, Mickey swears that the Heartless would pay and permanently discards his Organization XIII disguise, and they are all relieved to discover that Goofy was only unconscious. When he and Sora confront Xemnas, he jumps after Xemnas into a corridor of darkness before it closed, thus preventing Sora, Donald and Goofy from going after him, but since he appears later in Twilight Town, it is apparent that he could not follow Xemnas all the way. Sora and the others meet him in Twilight Town, where they find a way into The World That Never Was through the Simulated Twilight Town DiZ had created. When they enter the world, Mickey goes ahead of Sora to look for Ansem the Wise. He eventually finds him, and rescues him from death. Ansem then attempts to use his machine to convert Kingdom Hearts into data, but was unsuccessful and vanishes when the machine explodes. Mickey then confronts Xemnas with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy, and watches as Xemnas opens Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas then blocks out King Mickey and Kairi from participating in the final fight, first by launching a building at him and Kairi, closing Kingdom Hearts, and then closing the dark portal to the Destiny Islands, preventing Mickey, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy from returning to aid Sora and Riku. After Sora and Riku end the Organization's plot, Mickey waits with Donald, Goofy, and Kairi on Destiny Islands for their return. Once they do, he runs to Riku and congratulates them both for defeating Organization XIII. During the end credits, King Mickey is seen returning with Donald, Goofy, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Pluto, and Jiminy to Disney Castle, where he reunites with his wife Queen Minnie. They then share a cartoonish kiss, ending the sequence for Disney Castle. After the credits, it is revealed that he has sent Sora, Riku and Kairi a bottled letter. ''Kingdom Hearts coded In ''Kingdom Hearts coded, Mickey digitizes Jiminy's Journal to unfold a mysterious message saying: "We must return to free them from their torment". When the digital system gets blocked, he decides to create a data version of Sora to solve the problem. Following the digital Sora's time in Traverse Town, he is attacked by Heartless. After disposing of them with the Star Seeker Keyblade, he tries to leave the library to check the castle, but finds himself locked in, along with Jiminy, Donald, and Goofy. It is later revealed that, in fact, the quartet have somehow been transported into the digital journal itself. While in the journal, he joins forces with data Sora and the journal itself (in the form of Riku) to dispatch the Heartless and debug the digital world. At the game's climax, Mickey and his friends are returned to the real world when the debugging is completed, but a message claiming that a door to a new world has opened appears on the screen. Preparing for another adventure, Mickey requests to be taken into the digital world again to solve this new mystery. Inside, he escorts Data Sora throughout Castle Oblivion until they encounter the data version of Naminé who tells them about Terra, Ventus and Aqua and the reason behind the Bug Block Corruption, which was caused by the real Naminé when she removed Sora's memories and later restored them. After everything in the journal was restored, Mickey returns to the real world to write the letter to Sora to tell him about Terra, Ventus and Aqua; and a new journey begins. Later, Mickey reports to Yen Sid that he has finally found where Ventus's missing heart went, leaving only Terra's heart to be found. Their discussion quickly shifts towards the topic of Xehanort, who Mickey is stunned to learn will probably return following the defeat of his Heartless, Ansem, and his Nobody, Xemnas. Fearing that Xehanort will not be alone, Yen Sid orders Mickey to bring Sora and Riku before him so that they may take the Mark of Mastery exam. ''Toontown Online In [http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/Toontown_Online ''Toontown Online], Mickey is one of the many characters that is based on a real Disney cartoon character. He is also the one that guides you through the character creation if you choose to make your character a boy. He can always be found strolling along in the Toontown Central Playground. Every Halloween, Mickey is always dressed up as a Vampire. ''Epic Mickey The young, mischievous Mickey Mouse was visiting Yen Sid's workshop when he stumbled upon the model of the Cartoon Wasteland--a world for Disney's forgotten creations, whose king was none other than Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. Once discovering the model, not knowing that it was an actual world, Mickey attempts to create a model of himself with Yen Sid's paint. Not knowing that the brush was magic, he continued adding Paint, thus, creating the vile Shadow Blot. Before Yen Sid could return, Mickey tried to covered up his mistake and fled, not knowing that he had caused great devastation in the Wasteland. The Blot, furious and confused, began to rampage through the Wasteland. As Oswald and the Shadow Blot engaged in the Blot Wars for the fate of the Wasteland, Mickey Mouse went on to become a big star, ignorant to what he had done. Years later, after completely forgetting his previous mistake, Mickey was pulled through his mirror and into the now-demented Cartoon Wasteland by the Shadow Blot, landing in Dark Beauty Castle. There, he was strapped to a table by The Mad Doctor, so he could attempt to extract Mickey's heart. After running through a list of torturous devices on his machine, the Mad Doctor used a plunger in order to extract it. However, Mickey easily broke free of the table and faced the Blot. However, upon picking up the magic paintbrush, the Blot and the Doctor fled. Mickey then encountered Oswald, who proceeded to mess with the Doctor's machine, causing it to go haywire and try to kill Mickey. But then, Gremlin Gus appears and helps Mickey shut down the machine. The two of them then escape Dark Beauty Castle, as Mickey learns the power of paint and thinner. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Mickey appears in Kinect Disneyland Adventures as a meet-and-greet character in 3 locations: Town Square on Main Street USA, in front of Sleeping Beauty Castle and outside his house in Mickey's Toontown. He assigns several tasks to the player throughout the game, including helping him complete a photo album for Minnie, assissting him with Toontown's mayor election and locating some missing DVD's. He also participates in the ''Mickey's Soundsational Parade mini-game. Comprehensive List Category:Mickey Mouse Mickey Mouse in video games